


christmas kisses.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: christmas stories [12]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Advent Challenge, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: Mistletoe is everywhere but, darlin', I'll be trueI can't kiss somebody's lips unless that someone's youI've longed each day to hold you tight I know what loneliness isBut I'll be home in two more days then share your Christmas kissesor: they're having a little Christmas party on Christmas Eve.  Peter brought some whiskey.  Jubilee drinks a little too much and embarrasses herself.





	christmas kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Day nine prompt: Someone embarrasses herself at a Christmas party.
> 
> Day nine title song: Christmas Kisses by Ray Anthony and his Bookends

Peter was very amused. They were having a little Christmas Eve party in the room that Jubilee and Storm shared and, since he was old enough to legally acquire it, he'd brought the whiskey, not caring if Charles yelled at him about it or not. Scott and Jean had been sipping at theirs while quietly talking across the room, and Peter wondered how long it would be before Scott finally made a move. Storm was on her second glass and she was talking to Kurt, who was on his third. Peter had decided that he held his alcohol better than any of them, since he was on his sixth, but that was only because he figured he was used to it. 

But the one who the whiskey had gotten to the most was Jubilee.

He wasn't sure how many glasses Jubilee had had, but she was quite clearly drunk. She was dancing by herself in the middle of the room to a beat that must have been in her head because it didn't match the one of the music that was playing, and every once and awhile, she would take a break from dancing and come over to Peter. Peter would just smile at her as she rambled something about mistletoe and leaned in and kissed him, and then she would go back to dancing and Peter would glance up at the ceiling to confirm that there was no mistletoe above him. 

He knew he should be far more concerned about the fact that a sixteen-year-old was kissing him, but since he knew this was completely harmless, he wasn't. Jubilee probably wouldn't even remember that she'd done it in the morning.

Kurt came over to sit next to him after awhile, clinking his glass against Peter's and looking across the room. “I am enjoying this party. I have never celebrated this holiday like this before.”

Peter glanced over at him. “You've never celebrated Christmas before?”

“No, I have,” Kurt said, taking a sip. “But never like this. Things were very different in the circus.”

“I can imagine so.”

“Storm told me that I can anticipate a present tomorrow. I have never had a present before!”

Peter resolved at that moment to make sure Kurt never went another present-giving holiday without getting presents again. “Well, you'll have more than one, I can assure you of that.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. I know we each have all gotten you one and I'm sure the Professor and others did too.”

Kurt gave him a large, toothy grin. “I do not know what to say.”

“Just say thank you when you open them,” Peter said, smiling back. “That's all anyone expects from you.”

“I have no presents for any of you.”

“And that's fine,” Peter stressed. “We all weren't expecting presents from you. We knew that you aren't used to an American Christmas yet. Perhaps next year.”

Kurt nodded vigorously. “Yes, definitely next year. I shall need to correct my mistake.”

“It's not a mistake. Presents are always optional.” Peter looked up to see Jubilee walking towards them. “Here we go again.”

“Again?” Kurt questioned.

“Peter! Kurt!” Jubilee exclaimed. “We have to take advantage of the mistletoe.”

“Mistletoe? What is mistletoe?” Kurt asked.

“I'll explain in a minute,” Peter said before turning to Jubilee. “Sure thing, Jubes.”

Jubilee leaned in and kissed Peter before pulling back and grinning at him. “Your turn, Kurt.”

“My turn for what?” Kurt got out before Jubilee was kissing him. 

Peter reached out and grabbed Kurt's glass when he noticed it start to slip from his fingers, biting back a laugh at the look on his face when Jubilee pulled back and smiled at him. “Thanks, Jubes.”

“Come dance with me,” Jubilee said as she walked back towards the middle of the room. “Storm is going to.”

“In a minute,” Peter said, unable to keep from laughing as he turned back to Kurt. “You look a little dazed there, buddy.”

“What just happened?” Kurt got out, turning to look at Peter. “Why did she kiss us?”

“Mistletoe is some sort of plant,” Peter explained. “People put it up at Christmas time and then the tradition is that any time you're underneath it with someone, you have to kiss them. She thinks we're sitting underneath some.”

Kurt looked up at the ceiling. “There is nothing hung above us.”

“I know,” Peter said, chuckling. “Jubes is drunk. She's been over here kissing me off and on for an hour now.”

Kurt watched as Peter shrugged. “How are you okay with this?”

“Because I don't mind some harmless kisses?” Peter said, shaking his head. “It's not like she's going to remember it in the morning.”

“You think?”

“I would be very surprised,” Peter said, handing Kurt his glass back. “So, while you're sitting here, just sit back and enjoy.”

“I am not sure I can do that.”

“Did you like being kissed?”

“Yes,” Kurt admitted quietly. “I did.”

“Then go with it.”

Kurt took a long sip from his drink. “Alright then.”

*

Jubilee's head hurt when she woke up, and she groaned as she sat up and looked around. The room was a mess from the party the night before and she frowned when she realized that she didn't remember very much about it. There was an empty bottle of whiskey sitting on the desk near her bed so she decided it must have had something to do with why she had a headache.

Storm walked into the room a moment later and just shook her head. “You don't remember anything, do you?”

“Not really?”

“It was a fun party,” Storm said, heading over to her bed and sitting down. “And everyone got a good laugh out of you.”

Jubilee groaned and buried her face in her hands. “What did I do?”

“You kept saying there was mistletoe when there was quite clearly no mistletoe.”

Jubilee groaned again. “Who did I kiss?”

“Peter and Kurt. A lot. And I mean a lot.”

Jubilee groaned yet again. “No, no, no.”

“Oh yes, you did,” Storm said, standing up when she saw the clock. “Breakfast time and then we're opening presents.”

“I can't face them.”

“You can and you will,” Storm said seriously. “I'll meet you in the cafeteria.”

Jubilee didn't move as Storm walked out of the room and she didn't move for several minutes after that either. She was so embarrassed, so unbelievably embarrassed, and she had no idea how she would ever face either Peter or Kurt ever again. When she finally did decide to move, there was someone standing in her doorway, and she was about to tell Storm again that she couldn't go down to breakfast when she noticed it was Peter.

“Can I come in?” Peter said after it was apparent that Jubilee wasn't going to say anything, walking into the room when she nodded slightly. “Look, about last night...”

“I'm so, so sorry,” Jubilee said quietly. “Like really, really sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Peter said, grinning at her. “You're a good kisser, by the way.”

Jubilee buried her face in her hands again and then suddenly Peter was right next to her, pulling her hands away. “Peter, I am so embarrassed.”

“No, absolutely not. I will not allow that,” Peter said, shaking his head. “This is nothing to be embarrassed about. I could tell you all kinds of stories about things that I've done while I was drunk and, trust me, yours doesn't even begin to compare to some of the shit I've done.”

“But I...”

“If this is anyone's fault,” Peter continued, “it's mine. I'm the one who brought the whiskey, and trust me, I've already heard about that from the Professor and Hank and Mystique. You try having your Christmas morning start by being yelled at by the three of them and then see what kind of day you have. Now, come down to breakfast. I'll tell you some stories.”

“I can't face them.”

“Jubes, everyone does stupid shit while they are drunk. No one will view this as anything different. Besides, now Kurt knows what mistletoe is. He'd never heard of it or the tradition before.”

Jubilee looked up at him and saw the smile on Peter's face. “You really think this won't be a big deal?”

“Trust me, once I start telling the story of what I did at Kevin Sellers's house when we stole a bottle of vodka from his parents, no one will even remember what it is you did,” Peter said, his smile turning into a grin. “That was some monumentally stupid shit.”

Jubilee allowed herself to smile. “Can't wait to hear it.”

“Then you have to come down to breakfast.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Peter stood up. “If you're not down there in five minutes, I'm coming back. And this will keep happening until I get you down there. Besides, you have to be down there by the time we start opening presents. Kurt's never gotten Christmas presents before and you have to be there to witness that.”

“I will be down in five minutes, I promise.”

“Good,” Peter said. “Because you really don't want to miss hearing about what I did when I stole a bottle of tequila from a liquor store when I was twelve. I think my mother would have killed me if she didn't find it so funny.”

“That one I definitely have to hear,” Jubilee said, laughing. “Because I can only imagine.”

“Then that will be the first story I tell. See you at breakfast,” Peter said, running out of the room. 

Jubilee sighed and stood up, heading towards her closet so she could get dressed. She was still massively embarrassed but Peter was right, she was going to have to face everyone at some point. Might as well do it when Peter was willing to deflect the attention onto himself.


End file.
